


Hide and Seek

by poorly



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reader-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly
Summary: Never play hide and seek with a vampire, especially the king of vampires.
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Kudos: 90





	Hide and Seek

Neither of you ever initiated the game. Where’s the fun in that? The game starts on its own, naturally.

The woods that surround the Hellsing estate are your playground. Not yours actually, his. You are simply the mouse in this game, and your vampiric lover is the cat.

The restraints that bind him to the Hellsing bloodline only allow him to go so far. So you keep that in mind as you run through the woods, away from the manor.

You don’t see him anywhere as you whip your head to peek behind you. And you shouldn’t. He always allows you a few seconds head start, he’s such a gentleman…

The first few times you two played, you made sure to countdown so you knew when he was approaching. Now you know that you don’t need to. The air would go still for a moment, the woods seem to hold its breath as he began to roam the terrain. You felt his presence enter the woods, almost like a rabbit in the eyes of a hawk. Except this hawk didn’t have talons, no his sharp fangs glistened in the night. You couldn’t see him, but you knew he was smiling proudly.

The rules of the game were simple. You run and hide, and he has to find you a tag you. If you can evade his grasp for five minutes, you win. The rules weren’t the hard part, it was winning that was damn near impossible. When running away from a vampire in the dead of night, the odds aren’t totally stacked in your favor. But you still try, with a look of determination you run as fast as you can into the woods.

The vampire in question: Alucard, can only roam a mile radius around the Hellsing estate before the magic seal beckons him back to his master. So your plan is to run as far as you can, and once he begins roam you’ll simply try your best to hide. Luckily for you, usually Alucard searches through the manor for you before making his way outside, so that gives you a few extra seconds to run.

You flinch at the sound of crows screeching loudly before flying out to the night sky; he’s coming. There’s no doubt about it once you here a deep laughter in the distance. His powers allow him to expand his presence over a great distance, so you don’t have much time until he finds you.

‘Just a little further,” you thought. Your legs still moving quickly with the adrenaline pumping through your veins.

Now what your little vampire friend doesn’t know is that you’ve been preparing for this little game. You see, there’s several trees marked in mile ring around the Hellsing estate. So once you pass one of them, Alucard won’t be able to touch you. All you’ll need to do is wait him out for a few minutes and you win. That may be considered cheating, but so what? He always uses his vampire powers, so why can’t you use your human wits?

You feel a rush of air push against your back, leaving chills running down your spine.

“Resorted to running, have you given up already?” A deep voice spoke evenly into your left ear. You yelped and turned staring right into a pair of glowing red eyes as Alucard seemingly levitating next to you. If you thought you were running before, you’re fucking bookin’ it now. You’re high school PE teacher would be proud.

You hear a dark chuckle as he allows you to create some distance between you two. Even though you know he could easily grab you right then and there, he doesn’t. Alucard likes to draw these things out, playing with his prey. Giving a small sliver of hope, only to rip it away last second. You can imagine how fun he is in bed.

The muscles in your thighs are on fire but you still push forward. You haven’t been keeping track of the time, but you know it has to have been at least two minutes. He usually doesn’t let his presence be known until about half way into the game.

You turn to look over your shoulder, checking where he is, only to find him not there. As nervous as you were from running from a vampire in the dead of night, not being able to see said vampire only made your heart pound even more.

“Such a lovely evening, isn’t it?” Alucard voiced asked from in front of you. He stood proudly a few yards in front of you, making you skid to a halt nearly falling flat on your face in the process. Now you stood nearly chest to chest in front of your doom.

“How the hell?” You asked completely out of breath.

“Now now, you know better than to challenge a vampire in the middle of the night.” Alucard took a small step forward, making you take a step back. This continued for a few more steps, until you finally broke the cycle by side stepping and running around him.

“Time to end this, my little mouse” he chuckled as he turned and leisurely walked towards you, as you ran for your life.

Out of the corner of your eye your see him right there, he’s on close you can feel his breath on the back of your neck. You see his arms reach out to grab the back of your shirt. You close your eyes and try to will you legs to go faster. Your legs seem to hear the opposite though as you start to slow down, the exhaustion taking over.

Already smelling your defeat in the horizon, you stop trying to run from your fate. If you’re going to lose, you’ll lose while looking him in his eyes. You slowly come to a halt and straighten your back, patiently awaiting his rough hand against your back. But it never came.

Curiosity getting the best of you, you turn around and see him standing still a couple feet behind you. Now as dramatic as Alucard is, he has never tried this tactic before; just standing still. You got to admit it’s working, you’re completely freaked out.

“Stop being a drama king and just end the game already”, honestly you’d rather not delay your defeat any longer.

He didn’t move an inch, simply stared at you. But you did notice a shift, a slight twitch in his lips. His usually grin tilted slightly down into a frown, as a look of confusion painted his face. He turned his head to something next to him. Following his eyeline you found what he was looking at: a bright red ‘X’ that was painted on a tree in front of him.

‘That’s one of the mile marks I drew!’ You mentally cheered, patting yourself on the back. You peered down at your watch and saw only twenty seconds left until the game was over. Now it was your time to gloat.

“Oh how the tables have turned, my dear vampire king” you sang, crossing your arms. He looked back at you, and his frustration slowly turned into amusement.

“Clever one aren’t you? So that’s what you were planning.”

“Yep. And you fell for it, like a rabbit in a trap.” You gloated, sticking your tongue out slightly. Glancing back at your watch you counted down the last five seconds until your victory.

“5…4…3…2…1…and I win!” He didn’t look too pleased as you pranced around doing a victory dance. “A deals a deal, Alucard. Time to pay up.” You put your hands on your hips and waited.

“Very well” he chuckled and his black shadows wrapped around him. Leaves and dirt flew up into your face making you such your eyes.

“Don’t have a tantrum because you lost now.” You rubbed your irritated eyes, hoping there wasn’t anything still in them.

When you opened them, a stranger stood before you. Instead there was a short girl, with long straight black hair, and an all white outfit on. You almost didn’t recognize who it was until you met the girls gaze. A pair of eyes like the sunset, starting of as a soft orange, and morphing into a deep red. Say what you will about Alucard, you can’t deny how breathtaking his eyes were.

“Are you enjoying your victory”, Alucard’s deep baritone voice cut through the air, making you jump. That was not a voice you expected from such a cute girl.

“I was. Does your voice really not change with your form or are you just being fickle?”

“Yes.” Was the only response he gave, “If we are done here I’d like to go to bed.” He was already turning away from you before you could respond.

“Hey! It’s not even four yet! Don’t get all pissy because you lost!” You yelled after him, jogging to try and catch up. He simply walked faster away from you towards the manner.

“Fine, go to sleep. I know you’re just trying to sleep until the deal is over, but you cant sleep for two whole days without getting called by Sir Integra!” You stopped running after him and yelled. Your words made him stop for a moment, then before you knew it his black shadows came out and he moved swiftly back to the manor.

“See you later, cutie” you laughed at him as his mass vanished into the night. Not hearing the soft growl that left the vampires mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I also take requests on my [tumblr](https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
